Dumb Ways to Die Original/AsgailBann's 6th minigame ideas
Numpty's 6th minigame Numpty has mine cart ride in volcanic mines. Tap to jump over lava and hold to duck under lava. If you win and time runs out, Numpty goes to train station. If you lose, numpty becomes burned. (Fire Mining) Hapless' 6th minigame Hapless has compactor ride in city. Tap fast until time runs out. If you win, Hapless goes to construction site and grizzly bear becomes innocent and bear gives brick to hapless. If lose, the bear will eat Hapless' head in half and you lose. (Compactor Bear) Pillock's 6th minigame Pillock has sled ride in ice mountains. Tap to jump over expired medicine. If you win and time runs out, pillock goes for racing. If you touch expired medicine, he has bumps and you lose, he will be sent to hospital ward. (Medicine Sledding) Dippy's 6th minigame There is another minigame where Dippy has walking with a jetpack, tap to jump over piranhas and hold to fly. If win and time runs out, dippy will gyrate again. If lose, piranhas will eat dippy, resulting in failure. (Piranha Rockets) Dummkopf's 6th minigame Dummkopf has mountain goat ride in winter. Tap to jump over toasters. If win, Dummkopf loves his mountain goat. If lose, Dummkopf gets electrocuted. (Electric Goat) Dimwit's 6th minigame Dimwit has kitesurfing. The player has to tap to jump to catch all light bulbs. If you win, dimwit goes to dancefloor, serve lightbulbs to decorator Dummkopf and dance. If lose, earth will be exploded. (Kitesurfing) Stupe's 6th minigame Stupe has falling off plane. Tap to land into a tube in the river and not in the forest. If you tap the river and win, Stupe falls in the tube and is lost in the forest. If you lose, Stupe falls into forest and gets her head eaten by bear. (Forest Fall) Lax's 6th minigame Lax has yoyo playing. Appearance is showing lax playing yoyo. Tap to swing the yoyo. If you win, lax becomes a clown. If lose, the yoyo becomes an unrefrigerated pie, lax pukes. (Playful Pie) Clod's 6th minigame Clod has panda singing and clod is locked. Appearance is showing panda singing. Tap at correct note. If you win, dunce, stumble, doofus, ninny and dummkopf entertains panda singing. If you lose, Clod scratches panda. (Psycho Song) Doomed's 6th minigame Doomed has hiding from drug dealer. Pick the best place to hide (the choices are in the clothes dryer, with Putz who has his balloons, or in a building and pick in a building). If you pick the building and win, Doomed takes the elevator in building and the drug dealer chases, but misses the elevator. If it's in the clothes dryer and lose, drug dealer turns the dryer on and Doomed explodes. If it's with Putz (with his balloons lifting them up and Doomed is holding onto Putz's leg) and lose, Putz and Doomed touch the telephone pole above them and both get electrocuted as skeletons. (Bag Hide) Numskull's 6th minigame Numskull has running on moon to catch her helmet. Tap to jump over fire craters. If you win, Numskull wears her helmet. If you lose, her head explodes. (Run without Helmet) Bungle's 6th minigame There is bleach in Bungle's water bottle. Rub on all the bleach to make it go away. If you win, Bungle fills up cup with water. If you lose, Bungle drinks the bleach in the bottle and dies. (Bleach Bottle) Mishap's 6th minigame Mishap has training his rattlesnake to sit, look up, look left, and look right. The player has to press the left, right, up, and down arrows at the right time similar to Singing (Stumble's custom 3rd minigame). If you win, Mishap will pat the rattle snake on his head. If you lose, the snake will bite Mishap's eye. (Snake Tricks) Dunce's 6th minigame Dunce has segway ride in night city. Tap to jump over trash. If you win, Dunce is singing. If you lose, bleeding. (Segway Song) Calamity's 6th minigame Calamity has inline skating in desert with super glue on ground. Tap to jump over sticky ground. If you win, Calamity will go to city and do inline skating. If you lose, Calamity's skates will be sticky and Calamity will be unable to move. (Glue Skating) Ninny's 6th minigame Ninny has baseball playing. swipe right or left once after numpty throwing ball to bat. Appearance is showing Ninny playing baseball. If you win, fireworks. If you lose, the earth will explode. (Earth Baseball) Botch's 6th minigame Botch has skiing in ice forest. Drag Botch to avoid rocks. If you win, Botch beats his clones to finish line and a gold trophy falls into Botch's hands. If you lose, Botch falls, gets back up, and gets shot by hunters. (Moose Skiing) Doofus' 6th minigame Doofus has ostrich ride in circus. Tap to jump over ropes. If you win and time runs out, he loves ostrich. If you lose, doofus thrown away and goes to forest and stung by wasps. (Circus Ostrich) Stumble's 6th minigame Stumble has flute playing. Tap fast in the bar until bar is filled. Appearance is showing stumble playing flute. If you win and time runs out, stumble playing flute again. If you lose, train will kill stumble. (Flute Practice) Bonehead's 6th minigame Bonehead has a minigame where his steering wheel breaks. Drag Bonehead's car to avoid cars. If you win, Bonehead goes home. If you lose, Bonehead crashes into a car. (Broken Wheel) Putz's 6th minigame Putz has dodging lightning bolts with his balloons in the sky. Tilt Putz to dodge lightning bolts. If you win, it stops raining and a rainbow comes and Putz rides on the rainbow. If you lose, Putz gets struck by lightning. (Lightning Balloons) Phoney's 6th minigame Phoney drops his phone and has rescuing his drowning phone. He puts on a snorkel and jumps into the water to rescue the phone. The player has to tap sea creatures like sharks, piranhas, and crabs similar to Numskull's 2nd minigame. If you win, Phoney comes back to boat and his phone doesn't work. If you lose, Phoney is sliced (like Loopy in his zoo minigame in Adrenaland) and the phone falls on his head. (Drowning Phone) Category:News